winxclubworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Domino!
Domino '''(also reffered to as '''Sparks) is the original home planet of Bloom. Society Domino, like most other planets in the Magic Dimension, is a planet run by monarchy. King Oritel, his wife Queen Marion, and his daughters Princess Bloom and Princess Daphne make up the current royal bloodline. No others have been seen or mentioned throughout the series. It is often noted throughout the series that Domino is the richest, most prosperous and most influential kingdom of the whole Magic Dimension. History Domino, as stated by the series' legend, was chosen by the Great Dragon to be its final resting place, and thanks to this, the realm enjoyed a long period of prosperity, happiness and peace. Bloom's birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion, were the sovereigns of the realm. It was seen as a beautiful place, with enchanting, verdant hills, and a splendid castle in the center of a valley. Sixteen years prior to season one, the three Ancestral Witches attacked in their search for the Dragon's Flame under the orders of their master, Lord Darkar, who needed that power to obtain the Ultimate Power. However, before the witches could steal the power, Bloom's older sister Daphne took baby Bloom and sent her to Earth were she could be safe, as Bloom was the next guardian of the Dragon Flame. In the final battle between the Witches and the Company of Light, the Ancestresses were banned into the Realm of Obsidian by the Company of Light, but grabbed the King and the Queen, who were also imprisoned there. A flow of negative energy was then released which absorbed all the population of Domino in Obsidian and the realm was spelled into a seemingly endless winter due to which the whole planet froze over completely and the land was covered in ice and snow. The palace became encased in ice, and any other architecture could not be seen except Oritel's library on the back of the Roc. It was all possibly destroyed or absorbed into Obsidian during the battle leading up to Domino's destruction. Daphne is assumed to be dead as she has no physical body. Bloom was then found by her adoptive father and fireman Mike who adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. Bloom later discovered that Domino was the planet she was born on and raised for a few years until the Three Ancient Witches froze the entire planet while searching for the Dragon Flame. It was then presumed a dead planet inhabited by nasty creatures such as ice crabs and giant yetis. The planet was revived by Bloom and her friends (minus Nabu) in the movie Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Life returned to Domino after Bloom with the aid of her dead sister Daphne defeated the spirit of the witches? and then destroyed the Obsidian Dimension and? Mandragora. As a result, Bloom also reunited her family and finally met her biological parents. The Second movie took place in Domino. Domino then appeared again in season 5,where the kingdom was holding it's renewal ceremony. Fauna Prior the it's revival, Domino was a dead planet habited by ice carbs and a yeti. A giant stone bird called Roc also protected Oritel's hidden library. After the revival, life returned. Some frozen animals survived the magical ice age. The fauna is presumably similar to Earth's. Like all other planets, Domino should have Ocean Gate, which is guarded by the planets own Selkie. Flora It is assumed to be similar to Earth's. Much of the plants are green and many flowers can be seen throughout the realm. Locations Domino Palace The Domino Palace is the home and the castle of King Oritel and Marion and of course their daughters Princess Daphne and Princess Bloom. The Yellow Reef The Yellow Reef is the Ocean of Domino it has a colored yellow coral reef under it. It is where the Gem of Courage is located. Renaming Sparks (Domino) 4kids English is the only dub that calls this planet Sparks. However, season four and both movies of the Cinélume dub called the planet Sparks. The renaming of Domino to Sparks is one of the most prominent changes made by 4Kids, as well as the changing of Daphne's role who, from Bloom's sister, was made only into the most Supreme Nymph of Magix in the 4Kids version. Appearances Season 1Edit The Winx went to a shattered Domino to find more about Bloom's past. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost KingdomEdit After Bloom restoring her home planet, Domino was restored to it's normal form at the end. Winx Club 3D: Magical AdventureEdit Bloom awakes in her room and then turns to her balcony Season 5Edit Domino appears in Season 5, when Bloom, Flora, Stella and Sky travel to Domino for a ceremony.